Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)/Gallery/Rollercoaster of Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls appear around AJ and Rarity EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer EGROF.png Applejack explaining to her friends EGROF.png Applejack "applied to work side-by-side" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie holding Applejack's drink EGROF.png Rarity "it's not that I'm nervous" EGROF.png Rarity "you're perfect for the job" EGROF.png Rarity "my resume is less apple-centric" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "as calm as Pinkie Pie" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "did I miss it?!" EGROF.png Sunset presents Pinkie as an example EGROF.png Equestria Girls excited for Rarity EGROF.png Twilight "you already got promoted!" EGROF.png Applejack "I'm really happy for you" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "gave you the wrong letter" EGROF.png Twilight about to say something EGROF.png Pinkie "not how the internet works" EGROF.png Pinkie "I'm trying to cheer you up" EGROF.png Technically.png Twilight "didn't get the job either" EGROF.png She got a different job.png About to send another e-mail.png Applejack gets another e-mail EGROF.png Okay if you insist.png Rarity squealing over her new job EGROF.png Equestria Girls hug and congratulate Rarity EGROF.png Equestria Girls arrive at Equestria Land EGROF.png Pinkie Pie hanging upside-down EGROF.png Twilight shrugging at Rainbow Dash EGROF.png She's all alone here.png Without any of her friends.png We're here to support rarity.png Teenage girls running over to Vignette EGROF.png Every awesome athlete.png Rainbow and Applejack look at Twilight EGROF.png Don't look at me.png Interesting science facts.png Just to look good.png Applejack and friends hear Rarity EGROF.png AJ and friends happy to see Rarity EGROF.png Applejack hugging Rarity EGROF.png You've been here solo.png Applejack ready to help Rarity EGROF.png Hold that thought.png Rarity calling Vignette Valencia over EGROF.png You know vignette valencia.png Applejack gasping in stunned shock EGROF.png Rarity introduces her friends to Vignette EGROF.png She runs P.R. for the park.png Equestria Girls laughing uncomfortably EGROF.png Rarity introduces Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rarity introduces Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Rarity introduces Twilight Sparkle EGROF.png Rarity introduces Fluttershy EGROF.png Rarity standing in front of Applejack EGROF.png Applejack loudly clears her throat EGROF.png Rarity looks embarrassed at Applejack EGROF.png Rarity introduces Applejack EGROF.png They're my best friends.png Thought you'd like to meet them.png Vignette looking very uninterested EGROF.png Vignette reading up on the Rainbooms EGROF.png We sing songs together.png Centerpiece of tonight's light parade.png Since I started my first company.png Pinkie, Dash, and Sunset agree to help EGROF.png Applejack still looking very peeved EGROF.png Vignette Valencia likes the girls' profiles EGROF.png Vignette liking the Equestria Girls' profiles EGROF.png Applejack glaring angrily behind Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia saying later to Rarity EGROF.png She sure is somethin.png Twilight asking about the girls' instruments EGROF.png Equestria Girls listening to Rarity EGROF.png Let's go see the park.png Equestria Girls excited to see the park EGROF.png Equestria Girls making park plans EGROF.png Rarity walking away from her friends EGROF.png Equestria Girls excited to have fun EGROF.png Applejack follows friends into the park EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight exploring the park EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight pass Flim and Flam's booth EGROF.png Twilight looking at Flim and Flam's booth EGROF.png Sunset sees Twilight approach Flim and Flam EGROF.png Twilight listening to Flim and Flam EGROF.png Twilight watches the ring land on a bottle EGROF.png Twilight "this game does look easy!" EGROF.png Flim and Flam enticing Twilight Sparkle EGROF.png Twilight reaching into her pocket EGROF.png Sunset stops Twilight from giving ticket to Flim EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "the old bump-and-tingle" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "these games are rigged" EGROF.png Flim and Flam offended by Sunset's words EGROF.png Twilight "do you know what's not rigged?" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "the laws of physics" EGROF.png Twilight "assuming no air resistance" EGROF.png Twilight "vertical displacement of zero" EGROF.png Twilight "horizontal displacement equals" EGROF.png Sunset dumbstruck by Twilight's science words EGROF.png Twilight giving a park ticket to Flim EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle holding a plastic ring EGROF.png Twilight looking at the game bottles EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle tosses the ring EGROF.png Twilight's ring hooks around bottle neck EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight looking excited EGROF.png Twilight's ring bounces off the bottle EGROF.png Twilight groaning in frustration EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "you were pretty close" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "try one more time" EGROF.png Sunset holding more park tickets EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer shouting in frustration EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight getting more frustrated EGROF.png Flim and Flam collect tickets from Sunset and Twilight EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer scowling in anger EGROF.png Sunset "how are we going to win this?!" EGROF.png Twilight finishes her trajectory mapping EGROF.png Flim and Flam dumbstruck by Twilight's science words EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle pointing at herself EGROF.png Twilight "bet you thought I forgot" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "veering initial velocities" EGROF.png Twilight smirking with overconfidence EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "what she said!" EGROF.png Twilight giving another ticket to Flim EGROF.png Flim "you know what they say" EGROF.png Twilight straightening Sunset's arms EGROF.png Twilight picturing the throwing path EGROF.png Twilight giving thumbs-up to Sunset EGROF.png Applejack appears beside Twilight and Sunset EGROF.png Applejack messes up Sunset's ring toss EGROF.png Twilight and Sunset angry at Applejack EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "lighten up, Applejack" EGROF.png Sunset "there's not always a villain" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "with Equestrian magic" EGROF.png Twilight asks Applejack for more tickets EGROF.png Flim and Flam with a large pile of tickets EGROF.png Twilight and Sunset with more park tickets EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer hates losing EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight looking frazzled EGROF.png Twilight and Sunset utterly exhausted EGROF.png Equations in Twilight's notebook EGROF.png Drawings in Twilight's notebook EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle looks at her writings EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "it all looks the same!" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "is this real life?" EGROF.png Twilight "how long have we been here?" EGROF.png Flim and Flam offering a stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png Sunset slaps parakeet out of Flam's hands EGROF.png Sunset looking peeved at Flim and Flam EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs another ring EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer about to hurl the ring EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "it's rigged" EGROF.png Twilight suggesting ice cream EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer conceding defeat EGROF.png Sunset "why didn't I listen to myself?" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer tosses the ring away EGROF.png Parade prep area during final preparations EGROF.png Equestria Girls preparing on a float EGROF.png Equestria Girls prepare for the parade EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer defending Rarity EGROF.png Rarity snapping at Sunset Shimmer EGROF.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Sunset worried about Rarity EGROF.png Twilight and Sunset looking clueless EGROF.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Sunset look clueless EGROF.png Rarity looking extremely mortified EGROF.png Rarity turns away in humiliation EGROF.png Vignette taking her phone back EGROF.png I just saw your friends.png Applejack getting angrier at Vignette EGROF.png Vignette takes another selfie with Rarity EGROF.png Vignette caught between Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Vignette walks away from Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack have an argument EGROF.png About you and vignette.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Sunset horrified EGROF.png You're so blind.png Smoke up your chimney.png Equestria Girls shocked by AJ's words EGROF.png Rarity running away in tears EGROF.png Vignette blocks girls from following Rarity EGROF.png Vignette puts an arm around Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Twilight and Sunset suspicious of Vignette EGROF.png Sunset saving Pinkie from Vignette's hold EGROF.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Sunset suspicious of Vignette EGROF.png Needs to fill applejuice's spot.png Vignette Valencia praising herself EGROF.png You are not in the band.png Not performing without applejack.png Not applejuice.png Twilight Sparkle defending Applejack EGROF.png So all that stuff she said.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight angry at Vignette EGROF.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight attack Vignette EGROF.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight turn into code EGROF.png Rainbooms get sucked into Vignette's phone EGROF.png Holograms of the Throwbacks EGROF.png Holograms of Rainbooms as Throwbacks EGROF.png Twilight I can't believe we're trapped EGROF.png Twilight stressed about her friends' situation EGROF.png Rainbow Dash stuck in magical objects EGROF.png Equestria Girls trapped in cyberspace EGROF.png Fluttershy they have to stop fighting first EGROF.png Twilight we can't just sit around EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle thinking to herself EGROF.png Twilight we can hack our way out! EGROF.png Twillight Sparkle well, I can EGROF.png Twilight unsure of her hacking skills EGROF.png Rarity looking confident at Vignette EGROF.png Rarity firing shields at Vignette EGROF.png Vignette calling out to her assistants EGROF.png Vignette addressing her assistants again EGROF.png Vignette Valencia get back to work! EGROF.png Park assistants racing back to work EGROF.png Twilight calling Applejack's phone EGROF.png Applejack and Twilight on the phone EGROF.png Twilight talking to AJ on the phone EGROF.png Twilight we've come up with a plan EGROF.png Twilight remotely install a virus EGROF.png Twilight telling Applejack what to do EGROF.png Applejack finds her friends in white room EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle ohhhhh EGROF.png Twilight the phone just teleported us EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle looking embarrassed EGROF.png Twilight blushing with embarrassment EGROF.png Micro Chips materializing EGROF.png Micro Chips appears in white room EGROF.png Twilight did Vignette take your picture EGROF.png Micro just minding my own business EGROF.png Micro Vignette saw me and said EGROF.png Micro then she took my picture EGROF.png Micro all known laws of space and time EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle summarizes the crisis EGROF.png Applejack see all your hard work EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Vignette and the Throwbacks appear EGROF.png Throwback holograms playing music EGROF.png Vignette looking at displeased crowd EGROF.png.png Vignette angry at the crowd's criticism EGROF.png.png Vignette this crowd isn't cheering enough EGROF.png Vignette tossing the microphone away EGROF.png Vignette takes out her magic phone EGROF.png Vignette points her phone at the crowd EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Rarity and friends confronting Vignette EGROF.png Equestria Girls confronting Vignette EGROF.png Vignette gesturing at the holograms EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight joining hands EGROF.png Equestria Girls ponying up EGROF.png Equestria Girls with cutie marks on their cheeks EGROF.png Equestria Girls in Friendship Power forms EGROF.png Vignette looking up at ponied-up girls EGROF.png Sunset, Twilight, and AJ charging power EGROF.png Vignette tossing her destroyed phone EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Applejack you guess so ! EGROF.png Applejack holograms of our friends EGROF.png Applejack an entire crowd of people EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Sunset pointing at the girls' instruments EGROF.png Rarity's friends standing behind her EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven at Equestria Land EGROF.png Photo of girls enjoying caramel apples EGROF.png Photo of Pinkie, Twilight, and Sunset on a ride EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Twilight and Fluttershy "more than just a trend" EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png Rainbow Dash rapidly tossing baseballs EGROF.png Mane Seven victorious over Flim and Flam EGROF.png Mane Seven leave with stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Equestria Girls riding the Ferris wheel EGROF.png Mane Seven and friends in bumper cars EGROF.png Equestria Girls run into a photo booth EGROF.png Equestria Girls inside photo booth EGROF.png Mane Seven fall over in photo booth EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven falling over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven disheveled EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven laughing EGROF.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and Twilight EGROF.png Final booth photo of Equestria Girls EGROF.png Category:Character gallery pages